


He was Easy to Find

by SunflowerSupreme



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Gen, based on the Lost Tales because i love those so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Prompt: Mairon and the phrase "he was easy to find"</i>
</p>
<p>Mairon after the War of the Ring, his fate based on ramblings from the Lost Tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was Easy to Find

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swilmarillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swilmarillion/gifts).



"He was easy to find," Tulkas said. 

Mairon scowled and looked away, of course he was easy to find, he hadn't been trying to hide (he hadn't been aware they were looking). If he hadn't wanted to be found (if he had known they were looking), then they wouldn't have found him, simple as that. However, it seemed that they had found him, and that he was trapped here, at least for the time. He resisted the urge to sulk, instead standing tall and proud with bright eyes, staring ahead and taking steady breaths. He would not let them frighten him. 

Aulë's dark eyes were on him, sad and yet so familiar that he angled himself so that he wouldn't have to look at the hurt. How many years had it been since he had turned his back on the Vala's teaching? Too many no doubt. 

Eönwë stood stiffly beside Manwë, his lord, pointedly looking anywhere but at Mairon. So much so, in fact, that when Mairon turned to look at him, he became very interested in the drapery. He was the only Maiar in the room – other than Mairon himself – thankfully. Mairon did not think he could bear to face the others, not if his fate were to be what he secretly suspected. 

Tulkas who had caught him stood closest, his hand still in the ropes they had used to bind him. Someone (it was too painful to consider the very possible thought that that someone was Aulë) had enchanted the ropes in such a way that they were not only unbreakable, but so that if Mairon turned or fought against them they tightened on him and burned. 

Beside Eonwë was Manwë, tall, frightening, and beautiful. He was nothing like Melkor, save for the similar build of their faces. One would not easily peg them as siblings, not when Melkor was so cold, and Manwë so loving. 

Even after so many years Mairon could easily form a picture of Melkor in his mind, dark and frightening and handsome he had been, before Manwë and Tulkas. Any fondness he had felt for them, any emotion left from his youth, was lost when he remembered what they had done to Melkor, where they had thrown him. Mairon looked up and met Manwë's eyes, speaking clearly, "Throw me to the void or to the depths of Mandos' Halls, it will make no difference. He is more than you, and I will never change." 

Aulë looked away at that, and Mairon heard whispers from the other Valar who had gathered. They were all there of course, they had put too much effort into locating him so many years after his downfall to not come. They had even taken the time to form a body that they could re-house his spirit in. Perhaps (he hoped) they were to put him into the void alongside Melkor. That would be preferable, he reasoned, to being alone in Mandos' halls for eternity. 

Manwë stared back at him impassively. "It seems you are wrong on both accounts, Mairon." 

He scowled, he didn't like being wrong. When he had been in charge he had always been right, if he hadn't been right he had changed it so that he was. Before he could challenge Manwë the Vala spoke, "You shall serve in the Halls of Tulkas."

**Author's Note:**

> In the Lost Tales Melkor is condemned to serve Tulkas (before he steals the Silmarils), and Tulkas is, if possible, more violent. I really like this AU and I might continue it sometime if theres any interest?


End file.
